


An Internship with the King of Asgard

by LewStonewar



Series: It's just a Little Crush [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scenes from Darcy Lewis' internship with the King of Asgard</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Internship with the King of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I jotted some notes down shortly after posting the first story. They were too cute not to share but I just couldn't come up with a larger plot to set them in. Sorry.

**Snapshots of Darcy’s Internship with the King of Asgard**

 

 

_Standing over Odin in his Odinsleep_

 

DARCY: So that’s what he looks like.

 

LOKI: You’ve been looking at him for that last week. What are you talking about?

 

DARCY: No I’ve seen you wearing him like an Odin suit. He fills it out differently.

 

LOKI: You certainly look at things differently.

 

DARCY: (sings) That’s why you like me.

 

LOKI: (blushes)

 

* * *

 

_Lounging in front of the fire in Odin’s study later that evening_

 

LOKI: While the power is nice, the boring constant work is limiting. I have no time for myself. This last week with you is most fun I had in ages. Thank you for staying.

 

DARCY: I had fun talking with you too. So what do we do now?

 

LOKI: You know there is no such thing as an apprentice to a king….other than training one’s heir. I could train you to be queen of Midgard . 

 

DARCY: No way. Humans are ridiculous. I wouldn’t want that job.

 

LOKI: That’s not very flattering of your own race.

 

DARCY: We are nothing if not self-aware. It is a common joke that only an insane person would want to rule the earth.

 

LOKI: That explains a lot. And here I thought Thor had been carrying tales

 

DARCY: (grins) I forgot you resemble that remark. 

 

LOKI: You feel free to tease me (glares playfully)

 

DARCY: Damn straight….I do need a job goal though. I can’t be an ambassador I don’t have the authority to speak for my own country, let alone the entire planet....friend of the court, observer from Midgard?

 

LOKI: There is an official position for mistress.

 

DARCY: (a very stern Pepper Pots like) No.

 

LOKI: They are thinking it anyway.

 

DARCY: I’ve only known you a week. They can suck it. Not to mention I don’t want to be thought as stepping on the toes of any official mourning period you are supposed be in with recent loss of your “wife.”

 

LOKI: (silent. feeling vaguely insulted)

 

DARCY: Don’t pout. Hey, I liked you when you had Odin’s face. I like you with this face. This is a nice face too.

 

LOKI: (clears throat and speaks in Odin’s voice) I find the insinuation vile. She has a fine mind and I simply miss a female presence in my life. I regret that Frigga and I did not have any daughters.

 

KVASIR: (muffled in the background) Laying it on a bit thick, Sire.

 

LOKI: Shut up, kvasir!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Much later Loki is jealous of himself (as Odin) being associated with Darcy romantically._

 

DARCY: If you think it’s gross that everyone thinks I’m sleeping with Odin. Be someone else.

 

LOKI: Who could I possible be that you would find preferable.

 

DARCY: I liked you as Odin I like you as Loki. I will like you as Schmendrick the Magician. I don’t care. Doofus. This is your ego we are accommodating not mine.

 

LOKI: As we gotten closer it is actually getting more difficult to understand you.  

 

 DARCY: Oops! Sorry, I can code switch like a mofo, but I guess I got so comfortable with you I forgot.

 

LOKI: I think I understood half of that.

 

DARCY: Don’t worry it was complimentary.

 

 

END


End file.
